Spies
by kristina.benoit.1
Summary: Ally's parents died when she was only twelve years old. Ally has two sisters, Stephanie, and Lindzie. She once had a brother, but he disappeared. When Ally finds out a family secret, she immediately lives with it. But when a terrorizing group rises up, she and a few other friends have to end it in order to save the president.


See I'm just a normal kid … okay that was a lie. My name's Kara, I'm 16, my parents died when I was twelve. It seemed like a normal car accident, but it was really sabotage. A month after that my brother, Kenny disappeared, the police searched and searched, but found no trace of him ,all I have left of them is a simple locket, my sister's have the same locket. I live with my sisters, my older sister, Stephanie and my younger sister, Lindzie.

My sister, Stephanie is a computer whiz like Chloe Sullivan from Smallville or Oracle from Birds of Prey. She can hack into any electronic device from computers to phones. She has long, dark hair, and light blue eyes. As for my little sister, let's just say she's smarter than your usual nine year old, she has the grade average of a 9th grader. She has dirty blonde hair, and brown eyes. I have a mixture of their eyes, first it's a grayish blue, then brown.

Let me give you a little more info on my parents , they seemed like your normal everyday parents and they owned a small company called SKG Consulting Group, at first I thought it was just a normal company, for your average computer problems, but it was just a cover, they were actually SPIES! I cracked up laughing when I heard that my sister just stared at me with her blue eyes. "Wait you're serious? You're joking right, mom and dad can't be spies they're too nerdy." I said. "Kara, this isn't a joke, why do you think I can hack into computers and phones, why do you think Lindzie is smarter than your average 9 year old?" Stephanie Asked. "Because I live with NERDS." I replied. "Oh come _on_, you hacked into my computer and, you've had straight A's ever since mom and dad died." Stephanie said. Then she walked over to the wall and pressed a panel which led to a secret passage. "Believe me now," Stephanie said.

"Well it does explain a lot. Wait, so you guys had the proper training ,but I didn't?" I asked,

Soon Lindzie walked in. "Oh, she knows now?" Lindzie said.

Lindzie knew? She can't keep a secret to save her life!

"Actually you do, remember when mom and dad died, I took you to a class for gymnastics, and you learned Karate, Jin Jutsu, and Tai chi?" Stephanie asked

"Yeah, I remember, so I was sort of like a spy in training." I replied.

Stephanie closed the secret passage way. Then it hit me like a Tsunami. The same feeling I got when mom and dad died, the same feeling I got only minutes before Kenny disappeared, and something horrible is going to happen. Next thing I know, big buff men in black, came crashing through our windows, holding us down before we got the chance to fight.

There he was, the man who murdered my parents, the man who was convicted and sent to prison for _life,_Magnus standing right in front of me. "So much for good guys in black, huh?" I said.

Come on, I had to say it.

All the fury and pain built up inside of me, as I stared into those cold unfeeling blue eyes. I broke the man's grip, and did a round kick causing one of them to fall over and another end up doing a painful split. I charged over to help my little sister, but I guess she was doing pretty well; she kicked him in the shin and a place no man wants to be kicked. I sort of laughed as I watched him fall down to his knees exclaiming in pain then she punched him in the face, knocking him unconscious, my older sister well all I did was turn around and see the men laying down on the ground and my sister wiping her hands together. Magnus came for me, trying to attack, but I spin- kicked him in the face, before he got the chance to throw a punch at me. As he fell down to the ground I asked him "why did you do it?"

"Because he stole the woman I loved, but I ended up killing her also." He said, trying to get up. I started getting even angrier, "why would you want to kill them in the first place?" I yelled out as tears start coming out my eyes.

"It all started on the last days in college, I was going to ask her to marry me." He said.

Okay, one word, Ew. "As I was reaching in my pocket getting ready to kneel down to propose, she came in all happy, and then she told me he proposed and she said yes." He continued

"I pretended to be happy so she wouldn't see my sorrow, then I saw them about four years ago, I remembered how angry how I felt, then I broke the brake on your father's car, but I didn't think your mother would be in there, but I realized I didn't want to see anything else, but see them suffer, so I let them die." he said. Tears fell down my eyes. I shook my head.

"Now I'm here to finish the job." He said.

He reached into his back pocket, and pulled out a gun…

"Say goodbye to your sisters, Kara."

I charged at him, as the gun went off. Two bullets went off, the pain was unbearable. I put my hand to shoulder, and sunk down to the ground. Blood was everywhere. It wasn't serious, but I couldn't say the same for Magnus. My hand felt warm and sticky, everyone watched in awe. Lindzie and Stephanie came to my side.

Stephanie pressed the distress button on our alarm system, and we heard sirens in the distance.

Paramedics rushed in and took Magnus and me to the hospital.

"Okay, we need you to relax."

"Relax? Are you freaking kidding me? I got shot, by a maniac!"

"Get the syringe."

I felt a pinch in the side of neck, and everything went black. Before I knew it, I was in a hospital bed, alone.

I looked down at my shoulder, they removed the bullet, and I have stitches, my arm hurts like crazy, they gave me a split. I removed the IV out of my arm, and got out of bed. I wandered around the hospital, until I ended up in Magnus' room. He was awake, his arm handcuffed to the bed.

"Wow, what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I'm going to ask you this, and I'll ask you this once. Where's my brother?"

He looked up at me, and said "He's with your parents."

"You MONSTER!"

Magnus looked sick yet satisfied. "I hope you _rot _in jail!"

"Nurse!" he yelled.

I quickly rushed out of the room.

I peeked into Magnus' room, I saw another man smothering him with a pillow, his heart monitor flat lined. I needed a better look at the man; he was the guy Lindzie kicked in the…area.

I couldn't really describe him; he had a baseball cap on, all I could really notice was his piercing green eyes.

He made eye contact with me, in panic; I ran towards a nurse, I explained to her what I saw. When we ran back to the room: Magnus was dead, and the man was gone.


End file.
